In recent years, an in-train monitor system is incorporated in many trains for providing more comfortable and efficient services and rapid recovery from a failure of a device and the like. This in-train monitor system can collect and monitor certain types of information from devices of train cars, such as doors, air conditioners, and brakes. An in-train monitor system is further capable of taking images of a congestion state inside of a train or operating conditions of amenities, such as washrooms and automatic vending machines, by cameras incorporated in passenger compartments, car coupling portions, doors, car ends and the like. Captured data (hereinafter, simply “imaging data”) is sent to a display device provided on a driving cab or in a conductor's compartment over a transmission channel in the train to display the conditions of amenities.
Conventionally, an in-train monitor system disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 can display an image of amenities described above on a display device in a case that an anomaly has occurred on the amenities so that the train crew can readily recognize the conditions thereof.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3800149